


Dinner

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Dinner

“Miles Luna what are you doing?” you ask when you walk into the kitchen of your apartment.   
“Shit I thought I still had an hour before you got back.”   
“Yeah Yssa and were going to food after the movie but she had to run but that doesn't answer the question of what you’re doing?”   
“Can’t a guy cook his girlfriend a nice meal without it being a big deal?”   
“Yes, but most guys don’t get home from working two days straight on RvB to then come home and their girlfriend dinner.” you say as you walk over to give him a kiss on his cheek. You also give him a hug, he turns back to cook and you don’t let go. So that now you’re facing his back. You’re both silent for a while just enjoying the fact that for the first time in over a week you’re both are at the same place at the same time.   
“So I’m guessing this means you missed me?” Miles asks as he turns back to look at you.   
“Of cause I did silly.”   
“Oh thank goodness I was worried that you found someone way more attractive.” Miles says jokingly as he kisses your nose.   
“I’m sorry but it’d be nearly impossible to find someone more attractive than you.”   
“Y/N I love you so fucking much.” Miles kisses you then he quickly pulls away   
“Shit I’m gonna burn dinner! You laugh, just happy to be home with him.


End file.
